


it's only a getaway car if you're trying to get somewhere

by nereid



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, vamp!elena spirals and damon dutifully follows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: She sometimes wears her hair in a ponytail, like she used to, and some nights she doesn't fuck Damon, just like she used to.(Damon is another piece she keeps.)





	it's only a getaway car if you're trying to get somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago, never posted, I wanted to finally do it. An unusual fill for Writer Month's prompt 4 - road trip.

(This is not what it was supposed to be like.)

It's a Tuesday evening. 

"Her head, the angle is all wrong," Damon hears Elena say, and turns to look at her.

(If it was a story, in which he were a knight or a prince, he'd look deep into her eyes and say something like "Your eyes, they look older.")

She sometimes wears her hair in a ponytail, like she used to, and some nights she doesn't fuck Damon, just like she used to.

(Damon is another piece she keeps.)

She picks up the boy's body, positions him so he seems to be sitting by the dinner table.  
Then turns to Damon.

She kisses him with some girl's blood in her mouth; thinks, this is what breathing used to feel like. 

Damon doesn't speak, never does, he waits until she is done with her ritual, waits until she's ready to move. (To move on.)

(He loves Elena, he knows that, whoever Elena may be, because this is what love is, right? Waiting for someone to stick the pieces of dead girls back together.)

He imagines himself as the metaphorical getaway driver in this part of the story. Imagines being the operative word, because there isn't actually anything bothering her that he could drive her away from.

(And if there was, she wouldn't let him drive any way.)

Once, and only once, she wanted to go for a trip: she even let him pick their destination. He picked, doesn't even remember the name of the town now. He does remember, however, how she drove their car into a tree that stood near the road, 2 miles before the town he picked. 

(They never got there afterwards.  
They never got anywhere afterwards.)

They walk and they sneak around and they drink and only stay for more than five minutes at dark corners with no history, never somewhere where she can say "Oh this is when I first got drunk" or "This is where Matt kissed me" and she only fucks him in the dark. She arches her back and draws blood and always makes sure he comes first (sometimes she makes sure he's the only that comes, too) and then she turns her back to him, because sometimes she can't look at him, or let him look at her, he's not sure which. (Probably both.)

He thinks sometimes that it is all meant as a punishment, but doesn't ask who it's meant for.

A part of him feels guilt, because the girl smiling at him with blood in her mouth is the girl that used to run for Miss Mystic Falls because her mother would have wanted it and used to be a cheerleader and made sucky chili and smiled and showed up for all the parties and felt bad when she let someone down.

(This is not what it was supposed to be like.)

He supposed it'll all end someday. He imagines it won't be a sunny day, because the sun accompanies epiphanies only in stories.

Maybe there won't even be an epiphany. But she'll leave him one day. (He's certain she'll try to, at least.)

Not to go back to Stefan, no.  
To go back to herself, he supposes.

He may not know the first thing about her, but he knows the last.


End file.
